Shinigami's yaoi fanfic challenge!!
by Naie
Summary: muahahahaha!! This is really, really twisted! It's a humor fic and it's really not yaoi...sorry it just didn't work out with the plot! Well the boys sort of replace the sailor scouts for a day, they are on some sort of drug that makes them act like girls


hey...I did this for shinigami's yaoi challenge, I don't think this is what he had in mind though. This is just my challenge style, it gives me a chance to be really creative and do somthing that they woulden't expect! Its not exactly yaoi...and its very very twisted. Probably my most twisted yet...please, read on   
  
I don't own gundam, I stare at people for no particular reason, I need to write more humor, I have yet to write somthing "normal" (but thats not bad is it?) my favorite color is hunter orange, my favorite song is just communication, I listen to my gundam cd nonstop, If I could be any animal I'd be a tiger, Its really cold outside, I have no date to homecoming, thats all for today!!   
  
A comedy fic with the Duo/Trowa or Duo/Wufei paring. Must include the use of spray paint, hair  
gel, sailor moon costumes and cheese pizza! And these lines:  
  
"Oh my god! Get that outta there!"  
  
"I stand for love and cheese pizza! In the name of Shinigami!"  
  
"Ewwwwwwww Duo no Baka! Put your pants on right now!"  
  
  
  
Hmmm, that was the challenge, but I think I'm gonna change it a little bit…Its not REALLY yaoi…it's just, disturbing.   
  
Duo woke with a start   
"where am I?" he thought as he turned to a girl sitting on the couch, she was crying. "What's wrong miss?" duo said sleepily, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.   
"Well, I have this job that takes up a ton of my time, and me and the girls, we want a break! Wah! Duo…could you do me a favor?" The girl said, drying her tears and smiling sweetly at Duo.   
  
"Um…I guess so" He mumbled, cut off by a dark haired girl who made him sign a contract. He didn't really remember what the contract said; all he knew was that when he woke up he was feeling very uncomfortable. He looked down only to see a spandex sailor suit where his cool threads used to be. He shrieked before he realized what he was doing…guys didn't shriek…well not often. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, he turned around and grinned before he realized what he was doing.   
  
Trowa walked in wearing a hot pink robe, Duo had never realized how good-looking Trowa was until…wait that was wrong, he didn't like Trowa! "Nice leotard…have you lost weight?" Trowa said before clapping his hand over his mouth "what's happening?" he mumbled. Quatre walked in smiling broadly "hi!" he cocked his head to the side and giggled…guys didn't giggle, not even Quatre, usually. Duo was in such a predicament, he felt a tear slide down his cheek…wait, duo didn't cry! Before he knew it he was bawling like a little girl…The bathroom door swung open, Heero was shaving his legs inside   
"what's wrong Duo-chan?" he smiled sweetly. Trowa erupted into giggles and so did Quatre…before they realized what they were doing and promptly stopped. Heero stopped in mid-stroke and the razor clattered to the floor   
"what the hell was I thinking?" he held his head and gazed in horror at his silky smooth legs. Wufei walked in toting a little purse "morning ladies…wait" Wufei dropped his little purse and openly wept   
"INJUSTICE!" he screamed as he tore at the spandex.   
"It looks like someone needs a hug!" Heero squealed and ran over to Wufei wrapping his arms around wufei's neck. Heero pushed Wufei back…Heero doesn't hug.   
  
Trowa sighed "out of hair gel again!" he made a face at his quickly drooping hair. "Don't worry, I've got a spare!" Wufei giggled and handed the bottle over to Trowa.   
"I have an idea! Let's all go shopping!" Quatre said picking up a little purse and the keys to his car. Everyone promptly agreed and jumped into Quatre's pink convertible.   
"Maybe we'll find some cute boys there!" Heero giggled as the rest of the car sang along to a britney spears song. Quatre stopped in mid-yeah and a look of horror crossed his face, he pulled the car over  
"what are we doing?" he whispered as the whole car turned to look at him strangely.   
"Don't you remember? You're guys!" Quatre managed before erupting into giggles at the thought of guys. He pulled back onto the road and they headed full speed towards the mall. They were given strange looks at their linking of arms, but didn't give it a second thought as they strolled down the corridor chatting excitedly. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Trowa sighed sizing himself up in the dressing room mirror.   
"No Hun! You're the skinniest of all of us!" Heero smiled placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder   
"gosh you're full of crap!" Trowa looked at Heero in disgust and promptly removed the dress.   
"Don't you guys realize what you're doing?" Trowa yelled   
"eww! Duo no baka! Put your pants on now, that skirt looks hideous!" Trowa pointed in alarm.   
  
"Lets go get something to eat!" Duo clamored as his stomach rumbled,   
"lets go to the pizza place! That's were Relena works!" Heero squealed pulling out a compact mirror. The others promptly agreed and they were off, in the pizza place they all waved franticly at Relena, she responded with a head nod and went back to working.   
"That's so not thoughtful!" Heero cried "talk to the hand, jerk"   
While hungrily eating their pizza one of the bystanders suddenly turned into a hideous monster! (Hey, I like random)   
"Oh no girls! What will we do?" Duo began to cry.   
"Get a hold of yourself Duo-chan! We're the sailor scouts remember…wait I'm not a sailor scout!" Trowa also fell to the floor in tears. While the replacement scouts clutched eachother half in tears and half because this is supposed to be yaoi, and Relena stumbled around blindly half because her mask was all fogged up and half because her cape was too big and she kept tripping on it, The monster destroyed the pizza place half because it's a monster and that's what monsters do, and half because I said so.   
"C'mon you…ouch, stupid girls, you're supposed to be, ouch, heroines of justice!" Relena called blindly, scoring a few more bruises.   
"She's right you know…wait, she's a woman, I'm a…no" Wufei's tears ran freely. "Th-they destroyed…they destroyed the pizza place! Wah!" Duo clutched Trowa and Wufei tighter. Relena took a pair of shears to her cape, discarded the mask and ran off to fight the monster herself, but she was still only a girl in a tuxedo pumped up on testosterone…what could she possibly do? Even without her mask Relena was still beaten, the monster ate her…tuxedo and all.   
"Quit it you demon, I won't let you wreck my nice home with all my nice friends, in the winter snow is like lovers! I won't let you do evil and eat all my friends, maidens your life may be short so find romance! I stand for love and cheese pizza, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit…in the name of shinigami, I will punish you!" suddenly duo was fully clad in his spandex leotard.   
"Moon princess…wait, I'm no princess…this is, wrong" Duo stuttered falling to his knees   
"don't give up sailor…duo? What are you doing here? Where's usagi?" a little purplish cat questioned before scampering off.   
"Sailor moon!" called Quatre tossing a can of spray paint at duo; it clunked against his head and knocked him out.   
"Oops, guess I'll have to do it!" Quatre ran and sprayed the monster vigorously with the spray paint…it melted.   
"Thanks a lot boys! Quatre, you should seriously consider being a scout, we'll call you if any spots become available, hey they can always just dub you over with a girls voice!" The dark haired girl smiled as she injected the boys with some sort of liquid. A dark haired boy walked in   
"oh my gosh! My tuxedo…it's ruined!" He burst into tears.   
"Gosh I can't stand being around all these weak people! I'm outie" Wufei flipped his hand.   
"Um, how long before were…guys again?" Heero asked.   
"Hmmm…not too long" the dark haired girl responded tapping her fingers together maliciously and breaking into maniacal laughter. The boys glanced at eachother nervously and walked away, Heero slinging Duo's body over his shoulder. Something hit Heero's head as he walked out; it was Relena's leg. "Oh my gosh! Get that out of there!" Trowa squealed pointing to the monster's carcass, his hair gel lay inside it's mouth. Once Trowa had regained his precious hair gel, they all jumped into the pink convertible, except of course for Relena's leg and Duo, both of which were thrown in the trunk. "Please you guys…let's never speak of this day" Trowa glanced at his comrades nervously…as a britney spears song came on the radio.   
  
I'm sure all of you are just going "what?" Don't worry about me I'm not on drugs, promise…  
  



End file.
